


Lena singing Cell Block Tango

by Leyfromfaraway



Series: The Songs in our Hearts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena singing Cell Block Tango, Singing, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyfromfaraway/pseuds/Leyfromfaraway
Summary: Just Lena Luthor singing her own version of the Cell Block Tango.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrrz54UtkCc
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr : Cihppastelly  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cihppastelly  
> Or : Leyfromfaraway  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leyfromfaraway

Lena singing to herself : 

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Mon*l.  
Mon*l like to speak.  
No, not speak. LIE.  
So I came to Kara's this one day  
And I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy  
and there's Mon*l layin'  
on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and speakin'. No, not speakin'.  
Lyin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "you lie to  
Kara one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the spacegun from Alex  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

I met Kara Zol-El from  
Krypton about five month ago  
and she told me she was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started hanging out together.  
She'd come to my work, we'd share a donut,  
We'd have dinner. it was like...  
And then I found out,  
"Stalked" she told me?  
One of those Daxamite, you know. So that night,  
when he came home from the alien bar, I mixed him a drink.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

Now, I'm standing in the kitchen with Kara  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
in storms her ''friend'' Mon*l,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the Luthor,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin' the Luthor."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times.."

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

My girlfriend, Kara and  
I had this double act  
and her ''friend'', Mon*l,  
traveled around with us.  
Now, for the last number in  
our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips,flip flops,  
one right after the other.  
Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
the two of us, sittin up in the hotel room  
boozin' and  
ignorin' Mon*l.  
and we run out of ice.  
So I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door  
and there's Mon*l abusin' Kara.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later,  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew he was dead.  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

I love Kara Zol-El.  
more than I can possibly say.  
She is the real Supergirl...  
courageous... my hero.  
But she was in trouble  
She was always trying  
to get rid of Mon*l.  
I guess you can say they broke  
up because of artistic differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!


End file.
